Two Forms, One Mind
by TrueDarkHero
Summary: The truth come out, a major story corruption, a revelation? slash TYR ABANDONED
1. Two Forms, One mind

AndyPenguin323: Yes I did write this, and yes I did post it elsewhere, at Unforuately, any critics or reviews there I can't receive because the email I sent in no longer exists due to the fact people kept sending my viruses. Thank you for your concern though

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared at Yuna; aware of how beautiful she was, standing in the moonlight on a night such as this. I sighed. It was at times like these that I hated to lie about who I really was. But then, only my mother and a few others had ever known. No one had ever managed to guess so far.

"Tidus?" I heard a voice call my 'name'. I turned and saw that it was Wakka, I sighed once more, before rising from the comfortable spot which I had been sitting in. The group had stopped at an inn, one which we all had gratefully collapsed into. We were all exhausted, and I thought longingly of the bed that awaited me, but I turned anyway to see what Wakka wanted.

"Ya Wakka?" I said, the necklace around my neck altering my voice to sound like that of a male. It had been apart of the elaborate scheme my mother had come up with when I was just a baby.

"Well, Lu told me to give you a bit of a warning. You are to keep your hands off of Yuna, and you are not to make any encouraging moves toward Yuna, understood, ya?" Wakka said, flushing a bit.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. A guy can watch a beautiful woman sometimes right?" I said, although I privately thought that if Yuna ever found out what I truly was, she would hate me forever. So I had decided long ago to love her from afar, and protect her when I could. "No crime in watching right?"

"Well, as long as you keep it to looks alone, and try not to let Lulu catch you. I am sorry, bro; I know how much you like her." Wakka said, before he walked over to rejoin Lulu and Yuna by the fire. Before long, the three of them were in deep conversation, talking about who knew what.

I sighed again, and made for my room. I had had my own room this time, and I decided to take advantage of the rarity and to take a nice long bath. Once in my room, I slipped off the necklace, and placed it on the night table next to the bed. I filled the bath that was in one corner, added some bubble bath, and stripped off my clothes. I removed the constricting hologrid off, which gave me the appearance of a male body. I slid into the bath, and a small moan escaped from my lips. I could barely recognize the voice of myself, so little I had heard it.

I hummed softly to myself, and played with the bubbles for awhile. After awhile I started to scrub a months worth of grim out of my short blonde hair, and it took quite awhile to do so. I had just pulled the plug, and stepped out of the bath, when Rikku burst into the room, slamming the door behind her, saying "… well, Tidus won't mind my company!" on the other side of the door I could hear Wakka groan in frustration.

"Rikku!" I shouted, before grabbing the nearby towel. I had no sooner said the words when I realized that I wasn't wearing my necklace, and that I had emitted my true voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rikku spun sharply at the sound of a female's voice. Before her stood a young blonde woman who had a towel clutched around her midsection. She had obviously just stepped out of the bath, and her short blonde hair was quite short, shorter then even Yunas short hair. Rikku looked around carefully, but could see no sign of Tidus anywhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Rikku asked the young woman, "Just what in machina's name are you doing in Tidus's room? Where is he anyway?" Rikku looked around again, as if to make sure that Tidus wasn't hiding under the bed.

"Please, lower your voice. If you wait a moment, I will get dressed and explain it to you." The blonde woman said in her soft, musical voice. She picked up a corset like object, and Rikku turned around. It took only a minute or two for the woman to say, "Okay, you can turn around, I am decent."

Rikku did turn around, and was shocked to see Tidus standing where only moments ago had stood the woman. She looked around frantically, and could not spot the woman.

"Where did she go?" Rikku asked in confusion.

"Rikku…" The woman said her voice coming from Tidus.

"Where is that coming from?" Rikku said, before she dashed behind Tidus to look in the bathtub to make sure the woman wasn't hiding in there.

"Rikku, if you will just look at me, I will explain it to you." Tidus said in the musical voice of the woman.

"That voice is coming from you?!?" Rikku said, her voice escalating to an extremely high pitch. Outside the door, Wakka and Auron were knocking on the door, asking if everything was alright.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed, before I grabbed the necklace from the table and held it up to my throat.

"Yah, everything is fine, I was bathing when Rikku came in without KNOCKING!" I said in my male voice, "We'll be out in a bit. I need to explain to her the necessity of knocking." Auron laughed, and presumably led a speechless Wakka to where Yuna and Lulu were.

I put the necklace back down, and sat down on the bed. I motioned for Rikku to sit, and she did, although she looked extremely confused and wary.

"Don't worry Rikku, it is still just me." I said, my true voice sounding through the room.

"What... how… when… why?" Rikku asked me. I had known eventually someone would find out, but I had hoped to have more time to come up with a good explanation.

"What you saw was the real me, beneath all this clothing. The how is my wardrobe. My necklace alters my voice to the voice you hear from me usually. When you walked in on me, and saw my body, that is my real body. The corset you saw me put on is actually a hologrid, which gives me the body of a male where my skin is visible." I said calmly. I looked at her, to see how she was taking it. She seemed to be interested, so I continued on, "I have always had to wear these things, as long as I can remember. I have had to do this, and I couldn't just stop, especially as you all know me only as Tidus." I said.

"But why would you do this to yourself? And if you aren't the real Tidus, then who are you?"

"I am the real Tidus. Tidus is the name my mother gave my male form. My real name is Tidu, the one my mother gave me at birth. And the reason why I put myself through this is because my mother had been getting threats while she was pregnant with me, saying that they would kill me. So she came up with a plan to keep me safe. She thought that if they thought I was a big strong male that they would leave me alone. And they did, but only because I was male. So I was male to all except to my mother, and to a close friend, who died when I was ten. To them, in private, I was me, and I could be who I truly am." I explained to Rikku, whose mouth was agape.

"But didn't Jeckt know? Why didn't you tell us?" Rikku asked when she regained her wits.

"No, Jeckt did not know. To him, I was the crybaby little boy that he was ashamed of." I paused, not knowing how to explain to her my fears.

"But why didn't you tell us when we first met?" Rikku asked again.

"Because I couldn't. I didn't know your society; I didn't know anything about the strange world I had found myself in. And by the time I had gained any useful knowledge, I had already joined up with Wakka, to go to Luca, to see if I would recognize anyone. I had also already met Lulu, and Yuna, as well as a good many people. I didn't want to lose their friendship, even if it is a bit grudgingly given." I smiled weakly, and shifted my eyes to the floor, before slipping my necklace over my head.

"You should know better. We are your friends, and we will like you however you are." Rikku said, turning my head to face her. "We wouldn't be good friends if we would turn you out for something like this. I hope you know that, Tidu." She told me softly.

"I know, but I still prefer to be a guy until I can gauge their reactions. Please don't tell anyone." I said my voice back to its altered version.

"Okay, I won't, but now I have a new nickname for you! You are now Ty! To me anyway." Rikku started to slip away, but she paused at the door, "You know you make one hot chick and a very cute guy." She winked at me, and bounced out the room, calling to the others as she went.

I rubbed my eyes, and turned out the light. I lay there for quite awhile, thinking, and the moon was starting to set when I drifted off to sleep, an image of Yuna imbedded in my mind…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke to feel someone roughly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Rikku standing there, shaking me awake.

"I am awake already, what do you want?" I said sleepily.

"Ty! Yuna is in danger!" Rikku said her face etched with fear.

That brought me fully awake. I grabbed Brotherhood, and my curative shield, and rushed off, not even listening to Rikku, who shouted instructions after me, before going to wake the others up. I rushed towards Yuna's screams.

"YUNA! I AM COMING!" I shouted as I burst out the inn's door. I rushed to where Yuna was standing, unprotected, trapped by an ogre fiend, except it was the largest I had ever seen.

"Yuna!" I called to her, as I rushed to block a punch that was aimed for her head. I caught it on my left arm, and I grimaced as pain lanced through my shoulder, before I struck a fighting stance. I could see that Yuna had sprained her ankle, so I started to provoke the fiend away from Yuna, making it mad enough to follow me away from where Yuna sat with a pained expression.

When I thought it was far enough away from Yuna for the fiend not to see Yuna, I started to attack it. I used quick hit to dig a chunk out of the creatures side, and it responded by attacking me, punching wildly at my moving form. I managed to miss three of its fists, but was struck by the fourth. I could see that the others had come out. Lulu, Rikku, and Kimari went to Yuna, while Auron and Wakka rushed to my aide.

Suddenly, I felt fangs dig into my shoulder, and I saw that a Lupine fiend had snuck up on me while I had been otherwise engaged. I flung it to the ground, but was not able to block the four blows from the ogre, and I fell, my vision straying to Yuna, who was leaning against Rikku. I could hear her voice screaming my name, but then my vision blackened out, and I fell into the void of unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke slowly, my senses slowly absorbing the environment around me. The room that I was lying in was quiet, and the lights were on, but not shining brightly. I opened my eyes, and looked around, turning my head to look at the sleeping figure sitting in the chair beside me. Yuna looked strained, even in the depths of sleep. I took note that I was not in my room, but in another's room, whose I did not know, as I hadn't gone to see the others the night before. I sat up slowly, letting the wall at the head of the bed support my back. I saw that Rikku was curled up next to Yuna, and that Wakka and Lulu were sleeping on the couch at the opposite end of the room. Auron stood outside the door, muttering to himself. The only one that was awake in the room besides me was Kimari.

"Little Warrior fought well. You save Yuna. Kimari thank you." Kimari said softly, bowing his head slightly, before he padded out of the room to speak with Auron.

Rikku had woken when Kimari had spoken, and looked at me. She got up, and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked worried, and but when she saw that I wasn't about to fall unconscious again, she smiled weakly.

"You gave us quite a scare, Ty. We were really worried about you. Auron and Wakka defeated the Ogre and the Lupine after you fell, and Kimari brought you in. That was a brave thing you did, drawing it away. You saved Yuna's life. Yuna feels guilty that you got hurt, so when she talks to you, please, try to reassure her." Rikku said, before she got up to wake the others.

"Hey man, you had us worried there. It's good to see you awake, so when do you… hey, Lu! Okay, I'll get out, just quit smacking me!" Wakka said as Lulu smacked him out the door. She shot me a small smile before she disappeared out the door. Rikku woke Yuna up, and then shot out of the room, mumbling something about food.

When I turned my attention to my summoner, I was surprised to see that tears were spilling out down her cheeks. She looked remorseful that I got hurt, and was clearly feeling guilty able it.

"Hey, Yuna…" I said softly "Come sit with me." I offered, patting the area next to me in invitation.

She did not accept right away, however, and just sat there, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. When she did come to sit next to me, she gave me a crushing hug.

"I am so sorry Tidus, I am so sorry." She whispered into my ear while she cried into my shoulder, gripping my vest so as not to let go.

"Hey, its okay, I know you didn't want me to get hurt, it was an accident. You are not to blame, and I know I don't blame you, so you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. I am going to get better, don't worry about it." I said soothingly in reply.

"I thought I had lost you; please don't ever leave me, Tidus! Don't ever leave me." She said to me.

"I promise I won't. I won't leave until you tell me to leave." I promised to her.

We stayed that way for a long time, and we both fell asleep that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke with a start, having dreamt the promise I had made to Yuna. We were aboard the airship, and were heading toward Bevelle, where Yuna was to be married to Seymour. I shuddered at the thought of my beloved Yuna marrying that monster, and I went to the bridge. It was still night, but we were nearing our destination, and would be there in the morning. Only Brother was on the bridge, and he was piloting, so I could just stand there in peace.

"What are you doing here so early, Tidus?" Cid asked me from behind me.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come here until we arrived." I replied harshly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." He said to me. There was nothing I could say to that, so I remained silent. We arrived just before midday, and we all rush off the airship, only to meet warrior monks. We rushed them, and took down several. We ran through them, and continued to run, shoving anyone who got away, and taking down any who were persistent. We reached where the wedding was taking place, and I climbed the stairs to be with Yuna. The others made sure that no warrior monks would disturb us.

"Yuna!" I called to her as I reached her side. She turned to look at me, and her eyes told me of her silent resignation. Seymour, however, was not as silent.

"You again? I thought I had gotten rid of you. Leave, before I kill you." He said in his oily voice. I just ignored him and turned my attention on Yuna. She looked beautiful in her gown, and I struggled to say the words I had to say.

"Yuna…" I began softly, but Seymour shoved me roughly back, and I fell down several steps before I managed to regain my balance.

"Boy, leave us to be married in peace. She doesn't want you, she wants me. Now be gone!" Seymour said to me harshly, the voice biting each word.

I looked at Yuna. "You look beautiful, Yuna." I told her, "Unless you tell me to go, I will not go. Unless you can tell me you are marrying for love, I will not leave you here to be a wife in a loveless marriage." I told her softly, my voice echoing slightly.

Yuna just looked at me, and I could almost hear her silent plea.

"Go Tidus, and do not return." She told me. I could feel my heart stop, and freeze in my chest. I felt as if I had been dealt a blow, and I staggered slightly. I looked up at her, and I could see the tears in her eyes. I hardened slightly, and gazed at her coolly.

"Fine, I will." with that said, I tackled Seymour, and we both plunged of the cliff that had been behind them, the building having been built out of it.

We plunged downward, and Seymour smashed into the cliff a few times, before falling onto a small ledge, landing with a resounding crack. I knew he would not die, but I knew that he would be grievously injured. I continued to fall downward, and I could feel the air whipping past me. I breathed it all in, and I prayed that my death on the rocks below would be swift.

"I'm sorry Yuna, I failed you…" I said softly, as I neared the ground below me. I thought of her last words to me.

'Go Tidus, and do not return.' She had said to me. Each word had hurt me more then I would like to admit, but I could not grieve for her, because I had prevented her from doing something she would regret. I would know that I had done something useful for her…

Suddenly, my fall slowed then stopped, and I could feel the claws gripping onto the back of my vest. I was slowly lifted, and I looked up to see Valefor was gripping me in his talons, Yuna sitting on his shoulders. Valefor brought me up to the balcony from which I had fallen, and Yuna unsummoned him. Yuna ran up to me and gave me a fierce hug. We were surrounded by warrior monks, and we were far too out numbered to try to fight them. We were escorted to the labyrinth beneath the city, where we were left to die, or find our eventual way out.

We stayed near the entranceway for a while, and the others discussed a plan of action. I stood near the path into the maze, as far as I could get from Yuna without actually entering the maze. I could see the nervous looks Yuna would shoot me every now and again, but I could not face her. After awhile, they seemed to have settled what they were going to do, so they separated and went to find a spot to get some sleep. Auron came to talk to me.

"It's decided. We are going to go into the maze, and try to find our way out of here, but we shall mark our trail so that we can find our way back here if need be. So, care to tell me why you took both Seymour and yourself over the cliff?" Auron said.

"Simple. She didn't want me there, but she didn't really want to marry Seymour, so I figured I might as well make both her wishes come true at the same time. Didn't figure she'd save me." I replied to him, sitting down, and bracing my legs so I could lean my arms across them. "You got something you want to say?" I asked to Auron, who had continued to stand there.

"Yes, I do. Did it occur to you that she just wanted to protect you? She loves you; get it through your thick skull. She didn't want to hurt you." Auron said gruffly, before going to join Kimari near Yuna.

"Even if she does, she won't when she finds out what I am. And some things hurt more then some people think." I muttered to myself, and rested my head against my knees, trying to rid myself of her words. I eventually fell asleep, but not before a few salty tears fell from my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I gaze at him constantly. I had told him to go, but I could see the pain I caused him. I could have sworn someone had stabbed him. When he fell… no, I will not think what could have happened. I almost lost him, and the last words I would have said to him was that I didn't want him around anymore. Yuna thought silently, gazing at Tidus's still form at the other end on the room. She could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks, and she wiped them hastily away. But although everyone pretended not to notice, Rikku did notice, and she came to talk to Yuna quietly.

"Yuna, can I talk to you?" Rikku asked Yuna in a soft, quiet voice. Yuna nodded, and Rikku sat down next to her. "I know you feel sad about what Ty did, but you must understand, you hurt her… umm… him badly. He would have probably preferred that you had told him the truth. He did what he could do to go away, and to get rid of Seymour. She saw your silent plea, he saw what you would not say, and he took it in his own hands. He did what he could. Don't be mad at him, or scared of him, he was just doing what most people would have done."

"I am not mad at him. I just can't believe what he was willing to give up for me. He would have died had I not saved him." Yuna said softly, tears squeezing their way out of the corner of her eyes.

Rikku gently wiped away the tears. "You know, some people believe there are fates worse then death. Like loving someone who you think hates you, or you cannot be with, for whatever reason. Just remember, though what he did may seem stupid, he may just have wanted you to be happy. Maybe he is not all the he seems, and he thinks you don't stand a chance to be together." Rikku said a bit mysteriously, and before Yuna could ask what she meant, Rikku said "Oh, looky, Wakka is getting smacked by Auron; I am going to see why." Before darting off to go see what the fuss was about.

what could he be hiding? Yuna wondered silently, what could be so horrible that he could think that I could not accept him anyway? And I need to remind Lulu to refresh Rikku's grammar, she kept getting she and he mixed up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I could feel my body convulse, and each convulsion was worse than the last. My body shook from the pressure, but I knew they would pass. They always have. I just didn't expect them anymore. I had not had them since I came to this world, so I thought they had stopped. After a while, the started to lessen, and I loosened my grip on my pant leg. I felt a soothing touch on my back, and I looked up to see Yuna gently rubbing my back.

"Yuna?" I whispered softly, trembling slightly. The convulsions had stopped, but the experience had left me weak and shivering.

"I am sorry I said those words to you Tidus," It felt like a slap, hearing my false name on her lips, "I didn't want you to see me married. I didn't want to hurt you. I am sorry."

"Some fates can be worse then death. And I wanted to do something useful before I left your life." I replied to her softly, my body slowly relaxing. "I am the one who should be sorry; I didn't want to live knowing you hated me."

"Oh, Tidus, I don't hate you. Far from it. You are my friend Tidus, and although I may seem to be a bit, well, childish, I hope you know you can tell me anything." Yuna said to me, grasping me by my shoulders, making sure I got the point.

"You aren't childish. You are a mature, beautiful woman who deserves something I cannot give you." I said to her softly.

"What can't you give me Tidus? I love you, and that is all that matters." She replied to me.

My heart soared, before plunging back down. "I love you, too, with all of my heart, but I am not who I seem to be. You could not love who I truly am." I replied sadly, a single tear falling from my eye.

"Then show me who you really are. I am sure it is not as bad as you are making it out to be." Yuna asked me.

"No, I can't! I am sorry, Yuna, I love you with all my heart. Remember me." With that I got up, and ran headlong into the maze, frantic to get away. I could hear the others chasing after me, but soon their foot steps faded, and I ran on alone. I wandered aimlessly around for awhile, before I found a thin crack, which lead outside the maze, I looked at the bright sun for a moment, and I looked back at the crack, before I returned to the maze to find the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna could still see in her mind Tidus running off into the maze. She could feel the tears run down her face as she and the others searched for him. They had found the fayth a while back, and she could now summon Balamut, but she wanted to find Tidus, and to find out what his secret was, she had questioned Rikku, but Rikku would not tell her and the others could not think of anything that she didn't already know.

A long while later, they came across an arrow carved into the wall, pointing down one of the paths. It had the letters 'ty' carved under it. They followed it, and they came across another, and another, and it led them to a crack, which led them out of the maze. In the dirt, was a message written by Tidus.

'I hope you found the arrows. I am sorry I ran off. Do not try and find me, I will find you when I am ready. Please continue on without me. Tidus'

Yuna looked at the message sadly, before she and the other continued on through to Macalania Woods. They wandered for a while, before setting up camp for the night. Yuna went off for a walk to clear her head, and she walked aimlessly around.

Just as she was about to return to camp, she heard a sound coming from off the path. It was a human sob. Intrigued, Yuna followed it to its owner. It led a young blonde woman, whose hair was short, and clothing was strangely familiar. Near her was a strange looking article of clothing, but Yuna thought that it was unimportant. The young woman sobbed, and Yuna could tell that the woman did not know she was here.

"Why are you crying?" Yuna asked quietly.

The woman started, before saying, "Go away, I don't want company." The woman's voice was soft, and musical, although a bit strained.

"Will you not tell me why you are crying at the very least?" Yuna urged gently.

"I can't." came the simple reply.

"Why not?" Yuna said as she stepped forward. There was a crunching sound, and Yuna looked down to see what see had stepped on. It was a necklace. In fact, it was Tidus's necklace…

"Did you see a man come by here? He has blonde hair, like yours, and clothes just like yours…" Yuna asked the young woman. This only caused the woman to cry even harder.

"Did he hurt you?" Yuna asked softly.

"No, no, nothing like that." The woman turned to face Yuna.

Yuna gasped at what she saw. The woman looked remarkably like Tidus, and if it weren't for the fact that she was a different gender, she would have sworn it was Tidus.

"You look just like Tidus." Yuna whispered. The woman bent down, and put on the article of clothing. When she had put it on fully, muscles, and sinews built up, and take form. The woman started to gain masculine features, until Yuna swore she was a male. When the woman next spoke, Yuna was startled to see Tidus standing there.

"Pass me my necklace." The Tidus, woman, whoever it was said. Yuna tossed her the necklace, and he/she/it put it around their neck. The person now looked identical to Tidus.

"So now you know why." Tidus said to Yuna. Yuna just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What are you?" Yuna said in horror.

Tidus flinched at the tone of Yuna's voice. "I am Tidus, the one you said you loved not two days ago. I am actually female. This necklace alters my voice to make it sound male, and the corset you saw me put on is actually a hologrid, which allows me to take the form of a male." Tidus explained.

"Just who are you?" Yuna said softly, her confusion evident in her voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just who are you?" Yuna asked me. I had hoped that she would understand, but I don't think that she will.

"My true name is Tidu. My male form is Tidus. I… I understand if you hate me… I am sorry I had to lie to you. I never wanted to, but it was to protect me in my old world." I said, my hopes fading quickly as Yuna turned, and ran back toward where I knew they had made camp. I felt the tears leave burning streaks on my face. I took the brotherhood, the blade that Wakka had given me, and thrust into the ground. I placed my curative shield at the base, and walked away. As I walked away I ripped off the hologrid, and threw the necklace in the direction of Brotherhood. My heart was breaking, and there was nothing I could do. I had told her how I had felt, and I had told what I was, but she could not accept it. So I did what I did best: I ran. I ran until I could no longer run, and still I ran. I ran until I fell to the ground. I keened my grief into the night, and let the tears come, until my eyes dried, and I fell into an exhausted sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna ran all the way back to camp. She could not believe it. Tidus was a girl named Tidu! She had fallen in love with a girl! What bugged her was the fact that she had not seen through the disguise, and she was disgusted that she had allowed herself to fall in love with the fraud.

When she arrived at camp, everyone could tell that something had happened. That something was wrong. Yuna sought Rikku out, and started to rage at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuna shouted at Rikku.

"Tell you what?" Rikku replied, a confused expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tidus was a girl?" Yuna shouted at her. The camp went silent. They all focused on Rikku and Yuna.

"Because she asked me not to tell, for this very reason. For fear that you would reject her for doing something she had done to survive in her world, and that she had been using when she had been thrown into this world. She didn't reveal herself for what she was because she loved you, and didn't want to have to face rejection. And I thought you would have understood. That you loved her enough to not care what gender she was, that you would realize that she is still the same old Ty!" Rikku yelled at Yuna, fury written across her face, "You know what; apparently I don't know you at all. Love isn't discriminate, it does not care what gender, age, or race a person is, it just happens. And true love can survive anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go see if I can find Ty." And Rikku left, muttering to herself, and heading in the direction from which Yuna had come.

"Yuna surprise Kimari." Kimari said.

"What?" Yuna said.

"Kimari thought you love Ty. Kimari always know Tidus female. May look male, but smell female. Kimari thought you love Tidus no matter what." Kimari said, before he turned, and sat back down. The others followed suit. Yuna stood there, before following Rikku into the darkness.

Yuna found Rikku kneeling on the ground, holding something in her hand and staring at something straight ahead of her. Yuna looked to where Rikku was looking, and saw Brotherhood and Tidus's shield where she had stood before. Yuna looked down to see what was in Rikku's hand. In Rikku's hand shone the necklace that Yuna had held earlier. Yuna swallowed a sob, and rushed in the direction that she thought Tidu would have take. She found the hologrid, and continued on in that direction. She eventually stumbled across Tidu, who slept in a fitful sleep.

"Tidu?" Yuna asked softly, kneeling down next to the sleeping woman. Yuna gently took the sleeping figure and leaned her across her lap, and waited for her to wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rikku stood in the shadows, crying softly at the sight that she saw. Yuna was holding Tidu's head, and Tidu was fast asleep. Rikku had hoped that now that Yuna had rejected the lovely Tidu that Tidu would turn to Rikku to love. She knew now that it wasn't likely to happen, that she would likely have to continue to stand in the shadows, to love Tidu from afar.

Tidu stirred, and opened her beautiful blue eyes, to gaze up into Yunas eyes. Tidu sat up, and muttered a hushed apology to Yuna. Yuna shook her head, and said something that Rikku did not hear. Rikku moved closer, and listened hard to hear them speak.

"…to be sorry, I came to you. I am sorry I did not react to who you are well, it was such a surprise to find out. I never suspected, not once. I am sorry that I hurt you, but I realize now, even if you are female, that I still love you, and love you all the more for telling me." Yuna said apologetically.

"I love you, and I always will. I will never leave you, until you yourself tell me to leave. I will be at your side to the end." Tidu promised.

"Tidu…" Yuna said, as they leaned forward and gave each other a hug.

"Yuna…" was all that was said, before they shared a tender kiss. It lasted for only a brief moment, but it was enough of an indication for Rikku to leave. She left, and headed for camp. Once there, she climbed a nearby tree, and sat on a branch, just looking up at the stars. She cried silently for someone she could never have.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Poor Rikku." Lulu said, her ruby eyes looking up at the dejected thief.

"Am I missing something here?" Auron said glancing up at Rikku. He was echoed by all the others in the camp.

"Yes, you are." Lulu said simply. She had seen the way Rikku had often looked at Tidus, and heard how passionately she had spoken to Yuna about love. The poor girl is in love with Tidus Lulu thought. Sad that such a thing had to come to such an end.

"Care to let us in on the secret?" Auron said impatiently.

"Look at how Rikku sits." Lulu suggested to him.

He looked and Auron thought for a moment. "She looks… sad… somehow. But it is probably just Rikku, and her wild moods." He shrugged, and sat down.

Only it is so much more than just Rikku's wild moods, I can only hope Tidus can find it in her heart to love Rikku as well. Lulu thought, before she also sat down, and stared deeply into the fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come Yuna, there is someone I need to speak to." I said.

"Who do you need to talk to?" Yuna asked me.

"I had a dream…" I replied, remembering the dream…

_It was a dark plain, where I stood. The ground was barren, and there was nothing as far as the eye could see. I heard footsteps approaching me, and two people appeared. It was Rikku and Yuna._

_"Yuna! Rikku! What are you doing here?" I called to them, running to meet them. Both, however, remained silent. There was something in both their eyes, something which I could not define._

_"What is it?" I asked them softly._

_"Sometimes love…" Yuna began._

_"…can come from more then one place." Rikku finished, "But that does not mean..."_

_"… That it is any less strong. You have two who love you…" Yuna continued._

_"But one you did not see. You love two, yet…" Rikku said with a weak smile._

_"…You do not realize it. Tell her…"_

_"…Before it is too late." Rikku said, and with that they both turned and walked away. I stood there, speechless, and I closed my eyes to think a moment, and when I next opened them…_

I had gazed up into Yuna's eyes.

"We must find her." I said, and Yuna nodded. We both ran back to camp, and I searched around for Rikku. I could not find her.

"Oh, Rikku…" I said, as I slid down the base of the tree which Rikku sat on, not realizing that Rikku could hear me, "Where can you be? I need to tell you, that I love you, just as I love Yuna. One can love more then one person, and I do. Oh, Rikku, Where are you?" I gazed around sadly. Yuna wrapped her arms around my waist, and I held her tight, not trying not to cry.

"What!?!" I heard a voice say above me, and I heard something fall out of the tree, and fall to the ground behind me. "Oww… stupid tree." Rikku said, rubbing her smarting bottom.

"Rikku! I need to tell you something…" I began, before Rikku held one finger to my lips.

"That you love me, I heard. I love you too Ty, I have for a long time." With that, she joined Yuna in hugging my midsection, and they both sighed contentedly. I kissed Rikku tenderly, savoring the moment. Yuna kissed Rikku when we broke apart, and we fell asleep that way, locked in each others arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all stare in such amazement, as if it was such a surprise. Lulu thought, as she shook her head at the dense males. "Come on, it's not that surprising."

"I thought it was to be Yuna and Tidus, never occurred to me that Rikku would join the picture." Wakka said, his mouth hanging there.

"Sometimes, the more, the merrier." Lulu said, a small smile playing with the corner of her mouth. Too bad I can't join them… Lulu thought, as all the males of the group slowly accepted the idea, and settled down into the woods…

End

(or is it?)


	2. Two Hearts, One love

Author's note: I tried to follow te storyline as much as I could, so for those wo hate spoilers,I suggest you stop reading and beat the game first

* * *

I cracked my neck, feeling the tension in it. It had been a long day. The fiends seem to have had a field day, and had been attacking me constantly throughout the day. Kimari was settling things with the other Ronso, and couldn't be with us currently. Wakka and Lulu had stayed behind with Kimari to get Lulu some things she wanted for customizing a cactaur that she had found.

Yuna had decided that we would stay at the Ronso village for awhile, which caused Auron to search for an inn or a hospitable family to board us for a few days. Yuna and Rikku were exploring the village. They were apparently looking for someone who sold hair bands. Rikku was apparently running low. I smiled at the memory of my beloveds' imploring me to come with them, but I had to get away for awhile.

I had decided that I had needed to train a bit, so whenever I could, I would go and seek out fiends. It was wearying, and could be extremely painful. I had managed to sprain my wrist last time, but I had luckily managed to find an elixir on the fallen fiend. I also managed to gather quite a few items, and weapons, most of which I sold, or added to my pack. The gil that I found, or received for the items I sold, I deposited into Lulu and Yuna's purses. They had not really noticed, although several times they commented on how they had forgotten they had the amount gil that they found.

This time, I had managed to get away virtually unscathed. I had found an odd doll thingy, which I decided to show Lulu. I also found several Phoenix Downs, and some grenades, which I added to my stash in my pack. The gil I found I deposited into a purse that I had made. I wanted to have a bit saved up, for when this was all over.

I went searching for Lulu, and I found her with Wakka a little ways from the village. They were experimenting with something, although I could not tell what from this distance.

"Hey, Lulu! Wakka! I need to show you something!" I said as I approached them, the odd doll I had found in one hand. Their heads jerked in my direction, and covered what they were working on with a cloth. I shrugged at this behavior, tossing my now long hair over my shoulder.

"Yes?" Lulu asked when I reached them, her ruby eyes boring into mine.

"I was checking out the view earlier, and I encountered a fiend. When it dissipated, it left this behind. I have never seen any others like it, and I thought you might take a look at it." I said as I held out the doll.

Lulu looked at the doll, before paling, and gazing at me in disbelief. Wakka, seeing his companion's reaction, looked close at the doll. He had virtually the same reaction, although he blustered a bit.

"What? What is it?" I said after a few moments. I looked at them questioningly.

"What fiend did you fight?" Lulu asked her voice a bit breathless. I frowned, but I answered the question.

"Well, I would have to say I don't the category for it, but it was a crab-like fiend, except for its huge proportions. It seemed a bit different from the others, but I figured that's because I have never fought one before. Why?" I asked.

"That is no ordinary doll. That is something called the Onion Knight. It is one of the most powerful dolls in existence, but no one has been able to find the fiend that stole it many years ago. It is the magic user's most sought after item, and many replications have been attempted, but none have been successful." Lulu explained to me. "There are weapons of various types like this, all of which had been stolen by fiends, all within the same week. The fiends that have them have become known as the Fiend Guardians. Some rumors say that they will only be found by a certain person, of their choosing. Others say that they fiends were all water types, and went back into the sea." Lulu grew quiet when she finished. I became awkward, and started to fidget.

"Here, I don't need it, you have it. I… I got to go!" I said, giving her the doll before fleeing. I ran away from the village, and from my questions. I stopped where I had defeated the fiend, and just gazed out at the view. The village was nestled on Mount Gagazet's slope, and it looked peaceful. I sighed wistfully as I longed for that peacefulness.

If only I could feel that peaceful I thought as I watched the village go about its business.

* * *

"Come on Yunie! We need to hurry up!" Rikku said as she danced from one stall to the other, examining the Ronso's wares. Her long blonde hair reached to her waist, although she had it trimmed constantly. Yuna's hair reached to her shoulders, where she had cut it back to recently.

"Calm down Rikku, we have plenty of time." Yuna said as she smiled at Rikku. Although Rikku had settled down since they had gotten together, occasionally she would become extremely excitable, usually when it concerned either Yuna or Tidu.

"Yes, but we have to find the perfect gift! You know the others have all gotten their gifts, or are working on it in Lulu's case, but still! We are the only ones who don't have presents." Rikku exclaimed.

"Don't forget, Tidu doesn't know that Auron told us that it is her birthday today. Anyway, it's barely noon. Tidu isn't likely to return until later. You know how she is. She loves scenery." Yuna said stopping to look at some hair bands. "Rikku, you said you needed some hair ties. Here are some for sale."

"Oh good, I was afraid I would have to cut my hair short again. They keep breaking on me. It's from all the stress they receive." Rikku said picking half a dozen out and paying the young Ronso that was caring for the booth.

"Yes it is. It would probably help if you stop putting them in so quickly." Yuna teased the younger girl gently. Rikku simply stuck out her tongue, and bounced ahead to the next booth.

"Looky! This is perfect for Tidu! She'll love it." Rikku exclaimed. Yuna laughed, and they continued the shopping venture.

* * *

I entered the place we were staying, stretching a bit. I was no longer tired; the fresh air had done me good. I saw that Kimari was there, and I strode up the small Ronso.

"Hey Kimari. So I take it went well?" I asked him.

"Yes, meeting go well. Ronso apologized, and gave Kimari better weapon." Kimari said, pointing to the weapon in the corner. It was a magnificent weapon, one which looked brand new.

"That's great! Where are the others?" I asked him.

"They go eat. Kimari waited for Tidu. Go eat now." Kimari said. We left the building, and headed for one of the other, bigger buildings. Inside was everyone, and they were milling around a bit.

"Hey guys, lets eat! Sorry I took so long, I fell asleep." I said to them.

They laughed, and we all sat down. Yuna sat on my right and Rikku at my left. I kissed them both before I sat down and started to eat. When we had all finished eating, Wakka came in with an ice cream block, which had candles on it. It took me a while to realize what they were doing, and when I did, I started to blush furiously. They sang the happy birthday to me, and I blew out the candles when Wakka placed the block in front of me.

As Wakka dished out the ice cream, I voiced my curiosity. "How did you know?" I asked the room.

Rikku answered. "Well, you were always so conscious of our special days that we asked Auron if he knew yours, and he said that it was today. We thought we'd surprise you." she said with a giggle. "Everyone got something for you. Happy birthday Tidu!" she said, handing me a bag. It was a leather bag, made of a Lupine's hide, and was incredibly soft. It was the type of bag that was slung over one shoulder. It was bigger then my other bag, and was decorated. Yuna handed me a shirt, and some ribbons. The shirt that I wore was getting worn out, and was rather cold here in the north. The ribbons were embroidered, and were meant to be used to tie my hair back. Lulu gave me a better curative shield, and Wakka gave me two good scabbards for the brotherhood and my other sword. Auron gave me a small, blank book, as well as a pencil. He knew that I enjoyed drawing. Kimari, apparently under the advice of Auron, gave me a set of paints, and some rolled canvases. I thanked each in turn, and eventually we made our way back to the inn. We each separated into our room. Yuna, Rikku and I shared a room. I carefully put my presents down, and sat down.

Yuna and Rikku exchanged a glance. They had never seen me this quiet, or if they had, not in a long, long time.

"What's up Ty?" Rikku asked me, plopping down beside me, her arms encircling my waist, and her head resting on my shoulder. Yuna sat next to me, and gripped one of my hands, squeezing it reassuringly.

I sighed, "The last time I celebrated my birthday was when I was ten. I didn't think that Auron even knew my birthday. It was always just another day." I said softly.

"Tidu?" Yuna whispered softly. I lifted my gaze to Yuna's and saw her question in her eyes.

"I always considered it another day of the year, because no one ever remembered, except me, so I stopped expecting it. It kind of just faded from everyone's mind that I didn't have a birthday for eight years. I was surprised when you guys celebrated my nineteenth birthday with me." I told them.

"Aww… Ty, we would never purposely forget your birthday. We love you." Rikku said, nibbling on my ear. I giggled as both she and Yuna started to tickle me. I was soon pinned beneath them naked on the bed, and they paused, gazing at my abdomen. I looked to see what they were looking at. A long jagged gash was there. It was closed, but it looked as if I had received it today.

"Tidu? When did this happen?" Yuna asked me softly, tracing the cut.

"I can honestly say I have no idea." I replied. They both just shrugged, and snuggled up against me. Soon they were both sound asleep. I lay awake for a while, thinking of the happiness I found with Rikku and Yuna. I loved them both so much, but they both were family women, and would want to have children one day. It was something that I could never give them. I fell asleep thinking those thoughts, thinking of things I could not give to those I loved…

* * *

We set out the next morning, heading for Zanarkand, steadily climbing up to the mountain pass. We were passing a clearing, and I heard something. The others continued on but I stopped for a moment, looking at the open sky, from which the sound was emanating.

When the others realized I had stopped, they stopped. When they realized that I was not coming, they called for me to hurry up.

"What that noise?" Kimari asked after a few moments.

Suddenly, Seymour appeared, mounted on what looked like machina. My eyes blazed with hatred at the sight of him. I drew my sword, and put my shield on.

"My, my, such a greeting. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he said in his slick, oily voice. I shuddered in revulsion. The others had drawn their weapons, and came to stand by my side. "How touching, the whole group has come to greet me." His eyes narrowed at me. "There is something different about you… you don't look the same as you did at the wedding." He said with a cruel smile. The words caused me to stiffen. "There is something different about you… you look different… No matter, I will find out when I check your bloody carcass." He said, his laugh ringing among the cliffs.

The battle began. I was not among the front line up. Auron, Lulu, and Rikku were fighting first. Auron was the first to be knocked unconscious, followed shortly by Lulu. Kimari and Yuna went to take their places, as I dragged the others off the battle ground.

I was covering them when Rikku let out a scream. I saw her fall to the ground, and I rushed to her side. I could see that Yuna wanted to aid me, but I waved her back to the battle. I dragged Rikku out of the area, to where I had taken Auron and Lulu. Wakka had fallen when I had returned, as well as Yuna. I could fell the fury building up inside me.

"Kimari, get them out of here. Let me deal with this." I shouted. He was about to object, but he looked at me, and reluctantly obeyed.

"Oh my, such bravery. Foolish young one. Time to meet your maker! Lance of Atrophy!" He said stabbing at me with his lance. I blocked his attack, and parried with counterstrike. Little bits of machina fell off. The Mortiorchis used cross cleave, and the twin blades sliced into me, as well as stirring up dust. Seymour smiled as he waited for the dust to settle, expecting to see me down. Instead, all he saw was a slightly dirtied me. I heard Kimari come back to my side.

I used a shadow gem on Seymour, and I saw more pieces of machina fall off. I could even see a faint trail of blood trickle from the corner of his mouth.

"Lance of Atrophy!" he said again, this time stabbing Kimari, who fell to his knees.

"Protect Yuna, Little Warrior…" He said before he fell to the ground.

Seymour sneered at the Ronso's still form. "This little creature, protect Yuna? Ha, that's a laugh." He turned to gaze at me, "I am surprised you made it this far, to Mount Gagazet no less. Why don't you go run on home now, little boy." He said with growl.

"Spiral Cut!" I shout, powering up, before delivering the hard blow. The attack left Seymour with a bloody trail streaking down his chest.

"Why you little…" he stopped, and had to visibly gather himself, "That was quite impressive," he said through gritted teeth, "Flare!" he said.

I felt the magical attack hit me, and I felt my body scream in pain. I felt some of my skin split from the attack, and where it split, it bled. I clenched my teeth throughout it all. The Mortiorchis used cross-cleave again, adding a parallel set of cuts to the earlier set.

"Destruction Blade of Brothers!" I shouted, drawing the brotherhood. It was an attack that I had been working with, and was still a bit shaky with. It did massive amounts of damage, but it could only be used if my blood had been spilled. It also drained my overdrive, and drained my health.

Brotherhood started to glow a vivid red, and I leapt up. It let out a blinding flash, and I thrust it downwards into Seymour's chest. It buried itself deeply in his chest, and the glow spread to overtake the Mortiorchis.

I looked into Seymour's eyes, and I saw fear in them. "Blood Bath." I said softly to him.

"No!" he said as he and the Mortiorchis suddenly began to weaken, and die. "How is this possible? I was beaten by a mere boy!" he said as he flailed in his death throes.

"Not a mere boy. I am a woman. Blood Bath destroys you, it deals you back all the blood you spilled, as long as you spilled at least a drop of the wielders." I said as the world started to turn black. "Looks like I beat you…" I said as I fell in a dead faint.

* * *

Rikku groaned, and slowly sat up. The others were around her. Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka were still unconscious, but Kimari and Auron were awake. Tidu was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened? Where's Seymour?" Rikku asked, clutching her throbbing head.

"Here, take this first." Auron said, handing Rikku a high potion, which she drank. She immediately started to feel better. "We don't know what happened. Kimari last remembers falling with Tidu fighting Seymour, alone. He was starting to wake when he saw a blinding red flash, which he still cannot see from. He is fine, just a little dizzy. We haven't had the chance to look for Tidu yet. We want everyone up, and we are getting everyone to drink a high potion. Sit tight Rikku. We need everyone to stay together. We don't know if Seymour is still out there." He warned Rikku.

Rikku could not deny the logic of it, so she sat down, and waited to other to rouse. They did, and everyone was healed with curaga by Yuna. Everyone asked questions, and Auron told them all the same thing. They set out to find Tidu, and Seymour. They searched up the peak, and found them at a higher clearing. Mortiorchis was totally obliterated, and Seymour was dead. Tidu was nearby, the brotherhood in her hand, stained with blood. She was riddled with cuts and gashes, and her lips were turning blue from the mountains cold temperature. They did what they could for Tidu, which wasn't very much. Most magics only worked if the being was awake. Rikku and Yuna stayed near Tidu, while the others looked through the wreckage, looking for anything useful or salvageable, and hopefully explanation to the light, and the result.

Many items were found, but nothing was helpful in finding out what happened. They all waited, praying for Tidu's recovery.

* * *

I heard voices swimming through my head. They wove around my mind, gibberish, and their meaning just out of reach. My body throbbed, and I let out a small groan. The voices stopped for a moment, and I heard something approach me. The voices spoke again, and I struggled to understand them. Finally, I heard my own name.

"…Tidu…" I heard it say. All I knew was that it was said in a concerned voice. I fought to open my eyes, and they slowly opened to find that Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were hovering over me. Yuna was softly calling my name. I groaned again at the pain bright light brought my eyes.

"Tidu? How do you feel?" Lulu asked me quietly.

I looked into her eyes and whispered "Like shit." Although she had to bend close to hear. She looked shocked at my choice of words, but she laughed as she went to presumably tell the males my condition.

Yuna and Rikku were casting healing spells, which would have an effect now that I was awake. The throbbing eased, and disappeared, although an ache remained. I sat up slowly, with the two of them helping me. I looked around me.

We were in a cave, with a fire burning merrily in the middle. The males and Lulu were on the other side, and the packs were to my right.

I jarred a rib and I hissed softly. Apparently, I was in really bad shape.

"Did it work?" I asked the group. They all looked at me in confusion. "Is Seymour dead?" I asked.

"Yes and the Mortiorchis obliterated, although you were in really bad condition when we first found you. You've been out for almost a week." Lulu said.

"What happened, did ya decide to just up him?" Wakka asked a bit loudly.

I winced at the strength of his voice. "No. I used…" I paused in my reply. They stared at me expectantly, "I used an attack I've been developing. It is a two part move. The first part is called Destruction Blade of Brothers, which I use the brotherhood to power up, and initialize the attack. If I am successful at that, it will glow a bright red, with a blinding flash. I thrust the blade into the opponent, and then the second part commences." I paused again, trying to regain my breath. My weakened ribs would not allow me to take deep breaths. "The second part is called Blood Bath. The more blood the person has spilled, then stronger it is. It burns them from the inside out with a draining magic. They will most likely go through a painful process, but if you have spilled a great amount of blood, then you die a painful death."

"That doesn't explain why we found you in such bad condition." Rikku commented.

"There is a price for this attack. It can only be initialized if my blood had been drawn. My overdrive empties, as does my health. It kills both the attacker and the defender." I said softly. They all fell into a stunned silence.

"How long have you mastered this attack for?" Auron asked.

"I haven't. I have only been working with it. I am still really shaky with it." I said.

I was hugged gently by Yuna and Rikku. I smiled softly and started to drift off, the effort to tell them what happened having exhausted me.

* * *

We continued on our way two days later, although everyone slowed down for me, so I could keep up. My ribs were sore, as were my legs. They eventually loosened up, and we began making our way to Zanarkand. We finally got off Mount Gagazet, and set along the trail. We passed an enormous fayth, and we stopped to gaze at its beauty.

Everyone around me froze, and the world shifted, back to the Zanarkand I knew. I was faced by what I had figured out as the Fayth.

"We are the dreamers." It said from its child like body. "We dream this world, and everything in it. Everything created in it, is in our dreams. We sustain it, and have for a thousand years." it paused, its shoulders slumping slightly, "But we are so tired. We have been sustaining so much for so long."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you know the real world. You come from this world, but you have been touched by sin. When we stop dreaming, you will fade away like the others. Will you let us stop dreaming?" it said to me, and I was back in Spira with a jolt. I realized that if we defeated sin, then, I would no longer exist. I felt my heart drag for a moment, before I set my mind for saving Spira.

"Come on Tidu! We are almost there!" Yuna called to me. I saw that the others had gone on ahead. I looked at the giant fayth for a moment more, before running to catch up.

* * *

We were destroying the Aeons, one by one. We were down to Valefor, the first Aeon Yuna had ever summoned.

"Goodbye." Yuna said to it softly, as she cast Holy. The Aeon was destroyed instantly, and Yu Yevon soon followed. Sin and the Aeons burst, turned into Pyreflies.

The faiths one by one stopped dreaming. Finally, I felt the one near Zanarkand slowly stop dreaming. I looked at my hands, and they wavered. I looked at those sadly around me, as they watched in awe at the spectacle.

I walked toward the front of the ship, and looked back at my friends and loves. "Goodbyes my friends, I must go." I told them.

"What? No, don't leave us!" Rikku and Yuna said, as they rushed forward. I turned to embrace them, but they just ran through me, and fell to the ground. The others stared at me in horror; I sadly turned to my loves.

"I have to go. I… I love you all. My best wishes for the future." I said, before I leapt off the ship and into the night sky. I fell downwards, past Auron, and Braska, to where Jeckt was waiting. I met him with a high five, and then it faded to nothing.


	3. Two names, One soul

It was after Yuna's speech at Luca. People were congratulating her, and thanking her, but everyone noticed the sadness that surrounded the high summoner, and her remaining guardians. They all looked liked they had lost something precious to them, and they all were in pain.

After the ceremony, Rikku and Yuna went to where they were staying. They eased each other's sorrow by consoling each other. They could only hope that somewhere, somehow, Tidu existed.

Time passed by, and the seasons passed by. A year after sin had been destroyed, Yuna and Rikku married. They lived in Besaid, near the water. They had many people help them build their home, and it was beautiful. Shortly after they married, a man came to them.

"Lady Yuna?" The messenger asked.

"Yes?" Yuna replied, still not quite comfortable with her status.

"This was found a few days ago. It belonged to one of your guardians, whom we could not find. We thought it would be best to give it to you" he said, before giving Yuna Tidu's bag, attached to which was the brotherhood. The messenger left as soon as he gave her the package, disappearing down the newly beaten path.

Yuna slid down the wall, staring at the bag before her. Rikku, having heard the messenger arrive, came to investigate. She found a very pale Yuna sitting on the floor.

"Yunie what's wrong?" Rikku asked her. Yuna just pointed to the bag, and Rikku sat down next to her. They stared at it for awhile, before opening the bag. Inside was her curative shield and papers, among other things. The papers were mainly drawings. There were several detailed ones of everyone in the group, and there were a few scenic drawings.

There was also a letter, addressed to Rikku and Yuna:

_Dear Yuna and Rikku,_

_I wanted you to know, that although I don't want to leave you, I know of your dreams to free Spira of sin, I will not allow hundreds of people die, just to save me. I wanted to help save Spira._

_You see, I knew I would disappear. The giant Fayth we passed on our way to Zanarkand, it sustained the Zanarkand I knew, the one of the past. I came from there, it told me that. But it also told me that when sin was destroyed, they would stop dreaming, and I would cease to exist in this realm. _

_I love you both with all my hearts. On the canvases, there are several paintings. There is a group painting of all of us together, one of just the three of us, and an individual one for everyone. I thought it would be a good way to help you remember the good times. _

_Try not to be sad, try to be happy. Just remember my love for the both of you, and if I survive this somehow, know that I will return to you somehow. Good bye, my loves, and know that I love you, always have and always will._

_Tidu_

They held each other, and cried. They looked over they paintings, and they were all detailed and full of life. At the bottom of the bag, was a purse, filled with gil. There was over a million gil in it. There were other things, personal things that had belonged to Tidu. They eventually wiped their tears away, and put the bag aside to deal with later. They went outside, and allowed the sun to bathe them in light…

* * *

I woke slowly. I was sprawled out on the hard ground. I looked around. I in front of a giant carved mural, which seemed like it was made up of people stuck in stone. I gazed at it for a few moments, before getting up and starting to walk south. I heard something approach me, and I saw a Lupine dash forward. I don't know how I knew what it was, but it was strangely familiar.

It stopped a few feet from me, stared at me intently, before melding back into the brush. It came back a while later, followed by several others. They all stared intently for a few moments, before disappearing into the surroundings.

I shrugged, and continued on south, always to the south.

* * *

"Yuna." Yuna woke to hear Lulu's voice. "Yuna, Rikku, wake up. Kimari needs to speak to you. He is being transmitted through the spheres that Cid installed, and he doesn't have long."

"I'm up, I'm up." Rikku said, bouncing out of bed to the sphere, where the image of Kimari standing there was displayed. Yuna soon joined Rikku.

"Yuna, Rikku, have news." Kimari said through the sphere com at Mount Gagazet, "Person came this way. From Zanarkand."

"Kimari, people go to Zanarkand all the time. You know they are trying to find out as much as they can from the ruined city." Yuna said a bit sleepily.

"Not understand. Ronso keep track of who pass through. Everyone who go to Zanarkand pass Gagazet, and come back to Gagazet. Person never pass Gagazet. Person odd. Fiends follow person." Kimari detailed.

That got their attention. "They are followed by fiends?" they both looked at each other.

"Yes. Look lot like Tidu, but eyes all white." Kimari said "Person travel south. No reason why, just south. Thought Yuna want to know." Kimari said, before he turned off his sphere com.

Rikku and Yuna just stared at each other. They thought of the possibilities of it all, of the possibility that it might be Tidu…

* * *

I traveled long and hard. Everyone stayed out of my way, although I found this to be a good thing. I gathered many items, and gained much gil, from various things, mainly from defeating fiends.

I came to a red city. I stopped there, looking for something, but I did not find it. The guards were a bit forward, but they stopped when I stared at them. I sold much of the items I had collected, and I bought a bag, some better clothes, and some things that would ease the traveling. I learned the city was named Bevelle, and that someone named Yuna freed Spira-this world's name, from an evil creature called sin.

Outside the city of Bevelle, a tiger fiend followed me for awhile. I began to feel that I was different. All the humans looked at me oddly, and I saw no one else being followed by fiends.

My dreams were plagued by vivid images. I kept seeing six faces over and over. I saw the destruction of a monstrous creature, which I thought was sin and they were all haunted by pain. I struggled to remember my past but I could not. I only knew I had to go south, forever south. I passed through some glass woods, which a passerby told me was called Macalania woods. I stopped at the Far Plane. The Guado seemed to respect me, although why I did not know. They gave me a sphere com, and told me that if I heard a buzzing sound, that I was to put it on the ground and press it. I have no idea why they did this, but I accepted the gift anyway, continuing on my way.

I eventually passed through the thunderous plains, getting side tracked exploring a cave, which had many elixirs. I met some fiends, but they shooed me out, and I assumed that they denned there.

I arrived at a great river, but camped along the riverside, enjoying a few days rest. When I was ferried across the moonflow, a giant water fiend kept circling us, only leaving once we got to shore. I continued on my way, but I did not realize that my reputation already preceded me.

* * *

Yuna and Rikku kept track of the mysterious person. She made rapid progress south, amazingly so. She was followed by fiends, often the more powerful ones, but that was not the oddest thing about her. The fiends never actually attacked her, but they would later attack others.

Wakka, with the Blitz ball season around the corner, was taking Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu over to Luca for the tournament. They would head out the next day, and stay at Luca for a week or so.

Rikku and Yuna began thinking of children, although they had no idea how they were going to produce them. They wanted to have a family together, and the longing became sharper as Lulu and Wakka had their first child.

The day passed, and they all boarded a boat to Luca. They sailed northward, to the city of games.

* * *

I continued moving to the south, avoiding the Machina Temple. I felt as though some of me had died there, and I had no wish to see it. I reached the popular Mi'Ihen high road, and many people gave me a wide berth. Although this was good for speedy traveling, it saddened me. I had started to see the images more clearly in my dreams. If people avoided me this much when I travel, how was I supposed to talk to the people I was searching to find? I eventually reached the end of the high road, and with a bit of trouble, entered the city of Luca. I found someone who was willing to board me for the duration of the tournament, as no ships would be leaving until after the tournament was finished.

I entered the stadium, to watch the first game of the season. The people who I bought tickets from insisted that I buy out a box, so that the other people would not be uncomfortable because of my eyes, whatever that meant.

The first match was between Besaid and the Crusaders, who had decided to enter a team. I watched the players dart back and forth, and I saw a red head on the Besaid team score. The crowd cheered for the player, whose name was Wakka.

With a jolt, one of the faces in my dream became clear, and memories came rushing in. All about this Wakka person. Then the next instant, I saw the Ronso Chief clearly in my mind again, and I began to remember things about him as well. The memories slowed and stopped, and I refocused on the game.

The Besaid team won, wiping the ground with the Crusaders. I waited awhile, before heading down to the locker room, looking for this Wakka person.

I found him in the locker room drying off. He turned when he heard the door open and close. He looked into my eyes. He sat down hard onto the bench and stared at me.

"You are Wakka, correct?" I asked him politely.

"Ya, I'm Wakka. What's it to you?" He replied slowly continuing to dry his hair.

"Do you know me?" I asked him.

"Well, you look like a friend of mine that died as we defeated sin, but no, aside from the resemblance." He said slowly. He turned to leave.

"You thought Tidu might have been your brother, so you gave him the brotherhood. You thought that it may have been possible that Chappu had survived, but that hope was shattered when you went to the Far Plane." I said, recalling it aloud.

Wakka froze. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"I remember it. I just only get them in flashes." I replied. He seemed almost angry.

"Alright, just who sent you? Was it the Yevonites? Them and their damnable search to make a detailed log of Spira's history. Or was it those damned Crusaders? Who sent you!" he yelled at me. I staggered back at the force of words.

"I was not sent by anyone. I don't know who the Yevonites are, and all I know of the Crusaders are that they entered a team in the tournament this year." I said as I attempted to leave.

"Just who are you then?" Wakka asked in a calmer tone.

"I don't know." I said as I disappeared out the door. I rushed away, my ears ringing. I ran aimlessly, until I stopped at the edge of a wharf. Only then did I take notice of where I was. I sat down, allowing my feet to dangle in the salty water.

I sat there for a time. I could feel tears of pain streak down my face. Although I had thought I could handle it if people rejected me, but somehow, Wakka's words hurt, and they hurt a lot. I gazed at the sky, watching the birds wheel and dip in their own little world. I heard footsteps, small, carefully measured footsteps, and I turned to see a spell caster. I knew she was a mage from the doll she carried. She did not appear to notice me.

I watched her for a few moments. The doll somehow looked familiar, and I gazed it intently. Suddenly, my mind was overcome with pain again; and I clutched my head, falling from the wharf. I plunged into the icy water, although I took no notice of it.

I recalled why I thought that the doll was familiar. It was a one of a kind doll, called the Onion Knight, which I had given to Lulu. I remember all I ever knew about her, although there were gaps. I realized the others also had gaps, and I presumed that they were due to the fact that I had only found three of my five missing companions. I had seen Auron at the Far Plane, along with someone named Jeckt.

I began to realize that I was underwater, and had not breathed for the last good while. I broke to the surface with one powerful kick, and took in a lungful of air.

"Cold?" a voice drifted from above me, its tone carefully neutral. I looked up and saw Lulu's red orbs staring at me, an amused expression on her face. I climbed up the support, and back onto the dock, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Didn't mean to fall. You are Lulu right?" I said, much to Lulu's surprise.

"Yes, yes I am. Have we met?" She said, crossing her arms.

"I think so, although I don't know. I just remember flashes. And if I judge by your question, you obviously don't know me." I said with a sigh. At least I knew that Wakka reactions may have been a bit extreme. I got up and started to walk away.

"You look like an old friend of mine. What is your name?" Lulu called to me as I walked away.

"I don't know if I have one." I shouted to her over my shoulder, and I disappeared into the crowd. The next match was about to start.

* * *

"… I could almost swear that the person that spoke to me in the locker room was Tidu, but she doesn't know her name, and her eyes were a creepy white." Wakka said to Yuna and Rikku, who were sitting next to him in their box seats, as they watched the game progress.

Rikku squeezed Yunas hand reassuringly, and replied "Well, if she is Tidu, she would surely seek us out. It is most likely just a fake, trying to get close to us."

"Somehow I don't think so. She didn't even know who the Yevonites were." Wakka said with doubt scrolled across his features.

"I assume you are talking about the person Kimari told us about?" Lulu said from the entranceway. She sat down next to her sleeping daughter, and explained to the others, "I met her as well. She fell off the wharf. And I agree with Wakka, the resemblance is uncanny. I don't think that she even knows who she is, let alone who we are. She told me she gets flashes of memories. I honestly don't think she is a fake, although it is possible that she might just be confused." Lulu gently picked up her child, and began to soothingly rock her.

"Please, even if it is her, she left us, of her own will. I can't handle it if she decided to do so again…" Yuna said, before turning into Rikku's shoulder.

"Uh… Yuna…" Wakka said. Yuna turned to see what the blitz player wanted, and he simply indicated the entranceway. Both Rikku and Yuna turned to see a young blonde woman stand there. "That's her."

The resemblance was more then uncanny. Aside from being thinner, and having longer hair, it was Tidu standing there. Although her eyes had changed, the rest of her was the same.

"I came to talk to you, but I see I am unwanted. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you." the woman said in her melodious voice, before she turned away, and left.

"Tidu!" Yuna cried as she ran to the entrance. The woman, already at the exit of the stadium, simply turned, and smiled sadly.

"I leave the name Tidu behind. I am Fayth." She called, wings erupting from her backside. The people around her scattered in fear. She leapt into the air, and flew in close to Yuna and Rikku, who had followed Yuna.

"I am sorry for wasting your time. I can handle one rejection, but not three. I kept my promise; I came back to you, my loves. But you did not keep faith in me, and so I cannot be Tidu. I am Fayth." She said before she sped away.

"No!" Yuna cried out. She clung to Rikku, and they both cried their grief a new.

They realized then, that they truly had not had faith in Tidu. They had not trusted that she would return to them.


	4. Two illusions, One truth

My eyes burned, and the tears finally came. I touched down. The wings that had appeared faded, and I quickly pack my belongings. I had thought that Wakka's rejection had been bad, but I had dreamt that they would accept me back with joy in their eyes. Yet, they rejected me, and I left them behind.

Although I had left my identity behind, I had a new one, one in which no one would know me, or connect me with Yuna. Even thinking about them hurt, but I shoved it away.

"Hey did you hear about the freak magic user that appeared at the stadium? The high summoner has people searching for her now, as we speak. Odd magic she cast, sprouting wings." The innkeeper said to me as I passed by.

"Watch who you speak to, you never know who might be a freak magic user." I said, glaring at him with shining eyes.

"What in Yevon's name!" I heard him shriek as I exited the building. I went to the wharf, and bought a boat from a fisherman. It was machina run, thankfully, and wasn't difficult to use. I pointed it in the direction of Besaid, and set off into the sun.

* * *

I arrived there a few days later, pulling up on the more untamed side of the island. The fiends were already gathering on the shore to greet me when I arrived. I looked at them unsmiling, and merely made my way through. They all begged for my attention, although I paid most no mind. I paused at a lupine puppy. Its doleful eyes peered up at me, its hunger evident from its ribs. I picked it up, and scattered the rest of them. I started to build my new home, in the untamed land of Besaid. They would look for me, but they would most likely not find me.

* * *

It had been nearly 9 months since the emergence of Fayth. She appeared suddenly, and helped people, although most did not know why. She did things others would not do, and was not only willing to face up the consequences; she did so with her head held with pride. Only one had threatened her with a cage, and no one had since. The man was still blathering on about the details of an imaginary place.

Yuna braced her back, her bulging belly a testament to her pregnancy. She shuffled along the beach, sitting down next to Lulu, and her daughter Kara.

"You look big Yuna. When are you due?" Lulu asked with a tease.

"Any day now. I hope it's soon, I want to be able to sit without difficulty." Yuna said as she smiled. Rikku and Wakka were having a game of Blitz with the team, helping them practice.

"I know how you feel. Did you find out how you became pregnant yet?" Lulu asked, watching the match.

"No. Cid says that it's most likely magic, he just has no idea how, or what magic, or why for that matter. No only that, but the only person I can think of strong enough to do this kind of thing is you." Yuna replied yawning as she stretched, before she got back up. "I have someone coming from the temple in a little while, I gotta get back." Yuna explained as she made her way back to her home. She had almost reached her home when a Lupine darted across her path. It stopped, looking expectantly over its shoulder.

"…Lupus, get your skinny little behind back here!" Yuna heard a faint voice say. The lupine grinned, and darted back into the brush. Yuna shrugged, and continued on her way. She made it about five feet, when she was bowled over by someone who came out of the brush.

"Oh, I am so sorry I should have looked where I was going. Here, let me help you up." The person apologized profusely.

"Thank you." Yuna said as she was heaved to her feet. The stranger froze, and looked up at me.

"Yuna?" the voice whispered. Grey eyes turned into a milky white. "I'm sorry Yuna, I didn't mean…" Fayth began.

"Fayth? What are you doing here? Aren't you traveling?" Yuna said in a surprised voice.

"No, well, I mean I do travel, but I prefer to stay close to home…" Fayth blushed, "Here, I'll help you get home." She said, taking my arm, and gently guiding me home. She was different then she was before, more human. We had reached my home, when I heard a whine. It was the Lupine that had crossed my path earlier.

"Lupus, what have I told you about running off? Come here you rascal." She said to it, and it leapt at her. Instead of attacking her, which I expected, it gave her a big lick. She looked at me, her eyes filled with some untold emotion. "You might want to send for Rikku and Lulu your baby will want to makes its entrance soon." Her voice was sad for some reason.

"How do you know that?" Yuna asked Fayth.

"I know, because I set the time for today. Wanted you to be happy, and to forget me. I knew how much you wanted a baby, it was the least I could do." Fayth said. Yuna was about to reply when she was wracked with a sudden labor pain, and she cried out, gripping Fayth's hand harshly.

* * *

I knew I should leave, but I could not leave Yuna by herself at such a time. I scribbled a quick note to Lulu, and gave it to Lupus.

"Take this to the Dark woman on the beach. Drop it next to her, and then leave. Go straight home, and if I am not there, come here. Now go!" I said to the young fiend, who bounded off with the note. I helped Yuna inside, and carried her to her bed. Another labor pain struck, much more intense then the last. It was coming much more quickly then I thought it would.

"Come on Yuna, you can do it." I said encouragingly, as I prayed that Rikku would make it in time. "Just a little more…" I said, as Yuna started to breathe heavily. About twenty minutes later, I held Yuna's beautiful baby girl in my hands. I cleaned her up, and helped Yuna with the afterbirth. Yuna fell asleep after, and I held the baby girl in my arms.

"You are so beautiful, just like your moms." I said to the small baby, who just stared up at me in wide eyed wonderment. She gripped one of my fingers in one chubby hand. I smiled down at her, my eyes returned to their normal form.

I was snapped out of my reverie, when Rikku and Lulu burst in, followed by Wakka. They stared at me for a moment.

* * *

Rikku stared at Fayth, who was holding what must be their child in her arms. Her eyes, which before had been that white, were the blue orbs of Tidu. Before Rikku could say anything, Wakka spoke.

"What in blazes are you doing here!?!" Wakka said in a furious voice.

Fayth saddened, and her face fell back into its former self. She gently kissed Yuna's child on the forehead, before handing the baby to me.

"It's a healthy girl Rikku. Congrats." She said to me.

"Answer me!" Wakka said, grabbing Fayth by the neck, and heaving her into the wall. "Why are you here?"

Fayth just stared at him with her eyes, which changed from white, to a royal blue. "I was talking to Yuna for a moment, when she slipped into her labor. I sent Lupus to get you, but I didn't want to leave Yuna alone. I delivered the baby. I am sorry you weren't here Rikku." Fayth said. Rikku just stared. Fayth was still Tidu for all that she had left that behind. Fayth was still apart of her heart.

"Lupus? You mean that Lupine? You sent it to attack us?" Wakka sneered, "Its dead now."

"No, he was bearing a message! He was to fetch you." Fayth started to cry, even though Wakka was still holding her by the throat. Suddenly, it started to rain, and it rained harder and harder. "No, you killed him, you killed him…" Fayths eyes went to a deeper blue, and she slumped slightly.

"Ow!" Wakka cried, and he jerked his hand away from her throat. "Her tears burn." He said as he clutched his hand.

Yuna woke up about then, and stared at the scene around her. Fayth was in tears, and Wakka was clutching his hand. Fayth was slumped against the wall, defeat written in her stance. Before anyone could day anything, Fayth stood up and spoke loudly.

"I actually tried! I tried to do one good thing for you, and my only companion was killed because of it. I can't… I can't do this anymore…" she ran out of the house, and into the rain. Her footsteps slowly faded, and the rain continued to pound on the roof.

"Wakka, you moron! Why did you do that?" Rikku hissed. She was still holding the newborn babe.

"What? That freak was probably here to take your child away." Wakka said with a small sneer.

"But for a moment, she was Tidu! I saw her true eyes! Her normal human eyes. Why did you drive her away!" Rikku sat down where Fayth had sat, and crooned to the silent baby.

"Rikku…" Yuna whispered. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Yuna. Rikku came to sit beside her wife, and showed her the baby.

"Look Yunie, a beautiful baby girl." Rikku said softly. She gave Yuna the baby to hold.

"Where is Fayth?" Yuna asked. They all looked at each other, and when no one spoke Lulu explained.

"Well, we were approached by a lupine, which dropped a message next to me. Wakka, thinking I was in danger, killed it. I read the message it dropped and we rushed here. We found Fayth here, holding your child. For a second, I thought it was Tidu, but it was not. Wakka attacked her, and told her that he killed the lupine that she had sent. Her eyes changed to a blue, and it started to rain. She started to cry, and her tears burned Wakka. She left, and here we are." Lulu stated.

"Lupus was tamed. He didn't hurt me when he passed me. Fayth was trying to catch up to him when she accidentally knocked me down. She helped me back here and I went into labor. The baby was born, and I fell asleep. I…" Yuna was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Rikku said. The door opened, and in came several people from Yevon.

"Hello Yuna, Rikku. Have we interrupted something?" the elder Yevonite said, looking around.

"Yes, but it can wait. You said what you had to say was urgent." Yuna replied. "Wakka, Lulu, can you wait in the sitting room?" they took the hint, and left the room, allowing a private conversation between the people.

"Lady Yuna, thank you for allowing us to meet with you. To make things to the point, we have a slight problem." The youngest Yevonite said.

"How can we help you?" Rikku said.

"Well, you see, there is a being in Spira, with an odd energy reading. We only got that reading from Aeons, you see, and them alone. We want to find this being, and have been searching for sometime. But she only appears to a select few. People that she helped mainly. But in the last encounter, she said that she had loved ones here, on Besaid. No one on this island has traveled, except for you and your former Guardians. We at first thought it was Wakka, but we found a pattern in the people she helped. They all were women. And we remembered what the stories say, about a sixth Guardian. We ask you to tell us about your sixth guardian." The elder explained.

"Fayth…" Rikku and Yuna said together.

"How did you know her name?" the young one said.

"She was my sixth guardian. Her name was Tidu. She was… destroyed in the battle against sin. Somehow, she must have survived. She became Fayth, when she spoke to us." Yuna said telling the half truth.

"We believe that she may hold the key for bringing back Aeons." The elder said.

"The Aeons will sleep in eternal slumber. They have no need to be brought back." Yuna said to him simply.

The Yevonites took their cue and left. The youngest paused by the door.

"My elder would not have approved of my telling you this, but we believe that Fayth lives on Besaid, perhaps in the wild." He said before he disappeared to catch up with his companions.

Rikku and Yuna simply gazed at their child, who smiled up at them with bright white eyes.

* * *

I could no longer hear his voice. Lupus truly was gone. I mourned for the one friend I had in this world, who had died by a former one. I slowly made my way back to my rugged home, and settled down. I gazed for a long time at a painting I had done here. I had done several. One of what I remembered of Kimari and Auron, another of Lulu, Wakka, and their child. But the one I gazed at was of Yuna and Rikku. They did not know that I often watched them, that I often longed to be with them. I remember the first time I had watched them. They had been sad about not having a child, about not having a family. I remember the spell I cast to make Yuna pregnant. I had taken bits of Yuna and Rikku, and merged them into one being. I had hesitantly added a bit of myself. It would not be very noticeable, just little flashes. Or it should have been. The baby had my eyes.

I fell asleep trying to figure out if I had done the right thing, and the sun slowly raised, to find me sound asleep, my face stained with tears.

I woke to an unusual sound. Instead of the soft forest noises, I heard the sound of machina. It sounded like it was close, and like it came from above me. I went outside to find out what it was. It eventually found the clearing, and I saw that it was a Flying Machina, aboard which were Yuna, Rikku, and their child.

* * *

Rikku landed with carefully. It had taken the better part of the day to locate the home of Fayth, but Rikku had managed to. She helped Yuna get off, before getting off the small craft herself.

"Fayth?" Yuna called. The baby cooed softly.

"What do you want?" A voice returned. It came from the awesome dwelling. On the front porch, stood Fayth. "I'll have you know I was asleep until you came near with the contraption." She said crossly.

"Fayth, will you talk to us?" Rikku said.

"What is there to say? 'Hello I'm back'? Or 'You killed my only friend'? Pick one." She started to turn back into the house.

"Please Tidu!" Yuna called. Fayth halted and stiffened.

"I am not Tidu! I am Fayth! Fayth! Tidu died along with sin!" Fayth said. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Please Fayth, come see our daughter." Rikku said. The baby stretched her arms toward Fayth.

"I have no need to see her again. Now leave me alone." Fayth said, leaning against the roof support.

"Fayth, come see your daughter." Yuna said softly. Fayth said nothing. She sat down, with her head in her hands. They approached her. The baby giggled, and reached for Fayth. Fayth stretched one hand and the baby clasped her finger in one fist. Fayth smiled softly, and her eyes became orbs.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Yuna said, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, she is. She'll grow up to be as beautiful as her mothers." Fayth replied, her voice a soft whisper.

"Fayth, why do you hide from the world? From those who could love you? From us?" Rikku asked Fayth softly. Fayth with drew her hand from the child.

"What have you named her?" Fayth asked, seemingly ignoring the question.

"We thought we would name her Fera." Yuna said.

"Will you answer my question Fayth?" Rikku asked. Fayth did not respond. "Did you even hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." Fayth said before rising. "Thank you for coming. I hoped you enjoyed the visit." Fayth disappeared into the house. Rikku followed her. Yuna remained outside, looking around at the beauty that surrounded Fayth's home.

"Fayth, why do you keep running?" Rikku said. She could not see Fayth, but she could hear her.

"I run because I must. Leave me be, please!" Fayth's reply came, her voice deeper, more ragged. Rikku's brow furrowed as she made her way through the house.

"Can you at least tell me why I must?" Rikku questioned.

"Leave! Now!" drifted the harsh reply.

"Fayth?" Rikku said as she entered the room the voice was originating from. Fayth's shuddering form stood by the window sill. "Fayth? What's wrong?" Rikku tried to get a look of Fayth's face.

"You ask why I run. Why do the Yevonites seek me, or the crusaders hunt me? Or the Guado respect me? It comes down to… what I am." Fayth said. Her form flickered for a moment. "Please go." her head glanced at me before gazing out the window.

"Not until you tell me why." Rikku replied.

"You want to know why! I'll show you why!" her form melted away, replaced by something different. It had two curved horns, which sloped back. Its upper body was protected by thick fur. Its feet were not feet at all, but hooves. It had long red hair. Its face looked like that of Anima, but unbandaged and healthy. And it had a tail, a thick, lizard like tail. "This is why I run!" the thing hissed. "You cannot comprehend how it feels. To be hunted, to be so unusual, to be a… a freak. Will you leave me alone now?" Rikku could hear Fayth's voice, and she could hear the desperation in the thing's voice. Only through the eyes could you tell that it was Fayth.

"Fayth? What... how… when… why?" Rikku stammered.

It burst out laughing. It was a human laugh. "You sound just like you did when you first found out I was a girl. And now you find out I am this, and you ask the same questions." it shifted back into its human form. "Now you know why, so leave me alone." Fayth said.

"Fayth, you can tell us." Said a voice from the doorway. Yuna stood there, Fera in her arms. Fayth merely looked at her sadly.

"This is what I am. I am the remains of the Fayths. I have been this way since I returned. I don't know why I returned as…" she stopped. Pain scrolled across her face, "… as a monster. Luckily for me I apparently have magic. I automatically use an illusion when I am near people. Its instinct after… well, its instinct now."

"Why do you hide yourself?" Yuna asked. Fayth switched forms again.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I am a hideous beast. Something many people fear." Fayth's voice became quieter. "Something people cannot love."

Fera cooed and reached for Fayth's horns. Fayth took Fera gently, and held her near her horns. Her blue orbs softened when they looked at Fera.

"Fayth, how can someone love you, if they do not have the chance to love you?" Yuna said laying her hand gently on Fayth's shoulder.

"I did try, before I remembered who I was, before I realized how different I was." Fayth said shaking off Yunas hand. "Sometimes opinions are based on experience." She added.

"What happened to cause you to instinctively put up an illusion? Will you tell us?" Rikku asked Fayth, imploring her with her eyes.

Fayth looked at us, and began recounting her tale. "I woke up in front of the giant fayth, or what had been the giant fayth. I remembered nothing; I could not even tell you what Spira was called then. I only knew I had to go south. So I did. I fiddled with my magic, and played with illusions. I had been in one when I met her. A young woman of astonishing beauty. Actually, now that I think about it, she looks like you two. Anyway, I was in an illusion that showed the world that I was a tall male. I believe my unconscious mind made it look like my form Tidus. We hit it off. She loved me, and I cared deeply for her, although it never was love. On day, we were sitting near a river, on a clear sunny day, when the worst day of my life happened. I let my illusion fall away. When she next looked at me, she screamed. She was absolutely terrified of me. She calmed a bit when I turned the illusion on, but I could tell she was scared. We went back to where we were staying, and I fell asleep. When I awoke, I was surrounded by a large group of people. They all pointed weapons at me. When I asked them why, they pointed to her. She was clinging to another's arm, looking terrified. I tried to back away, but I couldn't. Someone bashed a club into my shoulder, and I forgot the illusion, which caused it to fall. I cried out in the pain, but they thought it was a threat. They attacked me, and I was forced to run. I didn't want to kill anyone, so I ran. I had to knock out a few people, but that is all. They set traps for me, and I fell into some, damaging my legs, scarring them." She lifted one hoof, and pointed to the jagged scars running down her calf. "So I changed my illusion to female, and it became instinct to use it."

"Why do fiends follow you?" Yuna asked.

"I think it is because of what I am, and our similarities." Fayth replied.

"What happens when you die?" Fayth paused, deep in thought.

"I will dissipate, like aeons. I will leave nothing." She said. Her head jerked to the window. "What!" Fayths now red eyes turned to glare at them. "You set me up! You betrayed me…" her eyes turned a light blue. "And I thought you were different." She said before leaping out the window into the treetops.

"Fayth wait! We didn't know!" Rikku cried out the window, but Fayth only continued to leap away, the branches swishing as she passed. Soon, she was out of sight. Coming out of the forest was a group of crusaders and Yevonites. They were carrying machina, swords, and bows. Their intent was obvious, as nets were carried among them.

"Fayth, we are sorry! We didn't know they were following us!" Yuna said.

"Under my bed is a box. Give it to Fera when she is older. Farewell, High Summoner. Farewell, Al Bhed Guardian." The wind whispered. It blew up a small cloud of dust, and it showed us the image of Fayth looking at us, before it blew away.


End file.
